


The secret  Legend of the  Bifang

by Shsldespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Danganronpa, Danganronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bifang, F/M, Fluff, I need more stories of these two, Is this a good ship?, Lidam, Please help me out, Pre-Despair, Why does Gundham have those bandages on his arm?, hopes peak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shsldespair/pseuds/Shsldespair
Summary: After nursing one of Gundham's animal. Lisa asks him the story behind bandages on his arm.(This takes place before they fell into despair)





	The secret  Legend of the  Bifang

"Will my winged beast survive this horrid plague of the core?" Worriedly asked the animal breeder in his usual style of speech. "Of course. It was just a small heart attack, nothing he won't recover from. Just feed him this medicine with his food every meal and he'll be better in no time. But please bring him by every other week or so for a check up." The cardiologist said, offering a gentle, relaxed smile. "Thank the heavens! He has truly risen from the ashes and risen as a phoenix!" Gundam exclaimed. "If you have any other animals that need cardiovascular help, please bring them by me and I'll help to the best of my abilities!". The girl suggested. "Of course, but I do not wish to inconvenience such a gifted sorcerer! Surely there is but at least a single thing I can offer for your aid." The gothic man offered. "There's no need, but there is something I'd like to ask you. If you don't mind that is." Lisa worried that her question might offend the man. "Of course! Who would not wish to partake in the tales of the Great Gundam Tanaka?! State your question Wise Sorcerer!" Gundam boomed. "Um, well I was wondering what all those bandages on your arm is from? You don't have to answer if it's personal though." "Ah, a fine adventure that was! You see, there had been roomer of a Bifang terrorizing the town with ferocious squaking. The towns people stated they hadn't sleep for days! I couldn't stay idle, so I traveled far and confronted the creature. It was injured but still fought a battle to be remembered for centuries! Once I quelled it's anger, I used dark magic to return it to it's former glory." Gundam told, seeming to be proud of himself. ...What does that mean? A Bifang is a crane with red markings that has only one leg and eats flames so... maybe he saved a crane that had a hurt leg and nursed it back to health but the bird put up a fight? If so... that's quite sweet. Lisa started to blush slightly. "Is that so? That truly was an amazing tale. I'd hope you can tell me more sometime, um, Gundam Tanaka, Ruler of...Ice?" She did her best to try and remember what he tended to call himself. "Thank you Milady! But now, I'm afraid I must take my leave. I'd like to give you one more token of my appreciation though." He leaned down and gave Lisa a light kiss on the cheek. If she was red before, she was crimson now. She covered her face with her hand. "Um, stay safe." "But of course." With that Gundam turned around and left. "Wait! You forgot your bird!"

**Author's Note:**

> \--------------  
> A/N  
> I loved making up a story for Gundam's arm. There's probably a cononic reason why his arm is like that but I don't remember. Also, a Bifang is a Chinese mythical creature that resembles a crane but with red on its tail and head. This bird also eats flames and because of this, it's appearance is a signal of a large fire.


End file.
